


Midnight

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Winchester!Reader - Freeform, cas x reader, cas x winchester!reader, cas x you - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform, castiel x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Dean and Sam drag their sister out to a bar for New Year’s.





	Midnight

Y/n crosses her arms over her chest as she plops down on the bar stool. Dean raises an eyebrow at her as he takes a sip from his beer, and he sighs. “C’mon, Y/n. This’ll be fun- there’s no need to get bitter,” his voice drops instantly as a tall, blonde girl walks past him. She glances over her shoulder at him and smiles. “Dude,” Dean murmurs. “I think I just found my New Year’s kiss,” Sam rolls his eyes slightly at his brother’s remark and he shares a look with y/n. She sighs and shrugs.

“I mean, I guess it’s…kinda tradition?” Her eyebrows furrow as she glances around the room, and shifts uncomfortably on the bar stool. Sam sits down next to her and orders two beers.

“Yeah. Never been my sort of thing, I guess.” Sam mutters.

“Yeah, Sammy here never likes to have any fun!” Dean says- his voice a little louder than necessary as he finishes his beer. “Well, wish me luck. Not that I need it.” He tilts his head and grins. Dean spins on his heels and walks over to the blonde.

Y/n sighs and her gaze drops to the floor. “So, you gonna follow in tradition with our dear brother?” Sam asks, his careful gaze watches y/n’s reaction. She shrugs, and slowly meets his gaze.

“I mean…there isn’t many options.” She murmurs. “Not many good ones, that is.” She taps the table with her index finger. “This isn’t going to be much fun, Sammy. Dean’s already gone off and found some girl…you’re gonna be gone soon also-” Sam shakes his head, and reaches his hand out, placing it on her shoulder.

“I won’t leave you if you don’t want me to y/n.” She shakes her head slowly, opening her mouth to respond.

“Hey, pretty girl.” She turns around at the voice.

“Uhh, do I know you?” Y/n murmurs, glancing back at her brother before settling her gaze on the clearly drunk man in front of her.

“Nope, but I’d- like to get to know you.” He moves forward and smiles. “If you know what I mean, baby.” Sam cocks his head, standing up from the bar stool.

This catches Dean’s attention, and he glances over from the blonde sweetheart, his eyes instantly widening as he excused himself. He hurries over to Sam’s side, an angry “What the hell,” rumbling from his chest. Sam reaches out to stop Dean, but he pulls his arm away. “The hell you think you’re doing?” Dean asks, moving up to his sister’s side and making himself as tall as possible, squaring his shoulders. The man glances up at Dean, his pupil’s blown wide.

“I’m talkin’ to this pretty lady,” he slurs, and reaches out, tucking a strand of y/n’s hair behind her ear.

“Like hell you are, you son of a bitch.” Dean moves his body in front of y/n, his eyes narrowing. “Get the hell out of here before I kick your ass.”

“You? Kick my ass? Listen up, pretty boy-” Whatever words the man was going to say is cut off as a hand is placed on his shoulder. The guy turns around, anger marring his face. “What the fu-” His voice catches in his throat when his gaze meets Castiel’s.

“I think you should leave. Now- and apologize to her.” The man turns around, a dazed look in his eyes as he mumbles an apology and hurries out of the bar. Castiel’s hard gaze softens as the man leaves, and his eyes shine brightly. “I came as quickly as I could, Dean.” Sam nods once, sitting back down and Dean moves forward to greet Cas with a hug.

“Thanks, man.” Castiel’s gaze falls to y/n, and he tilts his head.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah- I’m fine. You guys…you overreacted- it was fine.” She mumbles, giving her brother a confused look. Dean holds his hands up.

“That guy was all over you, y/n. Half the guys in this bar are staring at you. Maybe Cas here should stay with you- make sure other guys don’t bother her, right buddy?” Castiel tilts his head in confusion, his blue eyes darkening slightly.

“I should…” Dean coughs and smiles quickly, raising his eyebrows and not-so-discreetly nodding towards his sister. Castiel’s eyes light up, and he nods quickly. “Ah- yes, y/n.” He turns to y/n, a loose smile on his face. “If you’d have me, I’d love to keep you company.” Dean sighs, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling as he turns around slightly. Y/n’s lips part and she frowns, nodding slowly.

“Yeah, yeah Cas- you don’t have to ask, I always…uh, you’re always welcome to keep me company, Cas.” Y/n’s cheeks tinge pink, and she looks down briefly. “Uh- yeah…if you want, you can totally…uh…stay?” Cas’ eyes light up and he smiles, taking a seat next to her. Dean’s eyebrows raise, and he claps once.

“Okay. You good? Keep her safe, Cas.” He points at his friend and then slaps Sam on the back. “Get out there, find you a girl to kiss, Sammy.” He smiles, barely containing a laugh. “That girl- ah, I think her name’s Cindy? Sarah…I’m not sure- anyways, she’s got a sister, if you wanted to-” Sam shakes his head, and smiles thinly.

“I can find a girl for myself, Dean.” He mumbles, grabbing his beer and standing up. He glances at Y/n and Cas one last time before waving and walking past Dean.

Dean smiles and stares at y/n and Cas, his eyebrows raised. “Well, you kids have fun,” he says. “But, not too much fun.” Castiel tilts his head as Dean walks away, and turns to y/n.

“Too much fun? I thought fun was a good thing.” He mumbles, his eyes squinting slightly as he attempts to understand. Y/n laughs a little too loud, her smile a little too big as she leans forward.

“Cas- it’s an expression. It just means…ah…” Her face turns slightly red as Castiel stares back at her innocently, his eyebrows furrowed. “It just means…don’t…have too much fun,” she mumbles. “Like…fun.” This only deepens Castiel’s confusion, and his lips part as he prepares to ask another question. Y/n smiles, placing her hand on his. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. He was just being…ah- it doesn’t matter.” She clears her throat, and laughs nervously, taking a sip of her beer. “Ah…so, did Dean like…pray to you or something?” Castiel nods.

“He said I need to come and scare some guy off. That there was a man ‘hanging all over you.’ So, I came right away. I was under the impression you were in danger…” His voice trails off, and y/n’s face falls.

“You don’t have to stay here, Castiel. I’ll be fine on my own- really.” She gives him a bright smile to convince him, but he squints and tilts his head.

“I do want to be here, y/n. With you- that is. I don’t care much to be at this bar…but, I do want to be here with you.” Castiel scoots the bar stool closer, his movements rather awkward as he moves his hand over hers. “I rather enjoy your company, y/n…” She smiles and glances at the ground.

“If you…didn’t want to be in the bar, we could go outside? I didn’t really want to come either…it’s not really my thing.” Castiel’s gaze softens as he nods, and he holds his hand out.

“Come on.” She takes his hand, and they stand up, moving across the suddenly full room to get to the doors. People shout all around them and hurry to the middle of the floor. Castiel and y/n get swept up in the crowd, and Castiel wraps his arms around her, moving his body to best shield her from the onslaught of people. “What is…happening,” Castiel glances around, his eyes falling on the clock.

11:58.

His lips part and he tilts his head, glancing down at y/n. “It’s almost midnight.” His voice is barely a whisper, the sudden realization dawning on him. This is the real reason Dean called him. Y/n glances up at him, her e/c eyes barely visible behind her quickly expanding pupils.

“Ah…yeah, I guess it is.” She laughs, almost nervously.

“I- correct me if I am wrong, y/n…” Castiel suddenly finds himself nervous, almost too nervous to speak, but he swallows roughly, and looks down, taking a quick breath to compose himself. “I’ve heard it’s customary to…kiss... someone at midnight. Today- not every day, that would be ridiculous…if it was every night. I know it’s typically supposed to be a stranger- but I was thinking, y/n…” He glances over at the clock nervously, startled to hear people begin to chant.

10-

“Y-y/n, would you like to…I mean, only if you want, please, don’t feel pressured to at all…”

8-

“Maybe- would you like to kiss me, y/n?”

7.

Y/n breaths in deeply, her lips parting as she glances up at him, her eyes widening. Castiel’s blue eyes stare down at her, filled with hope, fear, and something else. His eyebrows pull down, and his lips part as he stumbles back in shock. “I- I’m sorry, y/n.” He mumbles. “I overstepped. I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry, y/n.” He quickly pushes past the crowd, earning a few angry looks from a few people. Dean lifts his head up to see over the crowd, watching Castiel push his way past the crowd, leaving y/n standing in the middle of the room. His face falls, and he shakes his head, moving the girl to the side slightly.

“Go after him!” He shouts, catching y/n’s attention. “You idiot, go!” The look of desperation on Dean’s face confuses y/n, but she stumbles towards the door, tearing her gaze from her brother.

5.

Y/n stumbles out and her gaze immediately falls on him. Castiel’s gaze is on the ground, his hands in his pockets as he leans against one of the poles holding the roof to the entrance up. “Cas!” She shouts, moving forward. He glances over at her, his eyes misty.

“Y-y/n?”

3.

She moves forward, quickly reaching him and standing on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck, ignoring his confusion as she presses her lips against his. He freezes, one hand halfway out of his trenchcoat pocket, hovering just over her waist. However, he responds quickly, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her slightly, his eyes fluttering shut.

2.

Loud cheering can be heard coming from inside the building, and small flurries of snow begin to fall from the sky. Castiel turns slightly, and she falls back on her feet. They both breathe deeply- quickly, and then he leans down; kissing her again, one hand going to the side of her face, the other resting on her hip.

1.

Y/n smiles into the kiss, one hand sliding to rest on his shoulder as she tangles the other in his hair. He pulls away briefly and rests his forehead against hers. “Y/n…” Her eyes flutter open, and she smiles up at him, her hand leaving his shoulder to rest on his cheek.

“I would love to be your New Year’s kiss, Castiel.” His eyes light up slightly, almost as if he didn’t quite understand before, and his face breaks out into a grin, and he kisses her again quickly.

“You are beautiful,” he murmurs. “That’s why all the men in the bar were staring at you: you are beautiful.” He cradles her face in his hands, once again resting his forehead on hers. She grins, giggling lightly when he kisses her cheek. “Thank you, y/n…” His voice trails off as the doors to the bar open, and he glances up, peering into her eyes. “Is this…only because of tradition? Because of New Year’s…?” Y/n smiles widely and shakes her head.

“Cas…no, hell no. It’s not. It just made things more…convenient. It made it easier.” Castiel nods slowly.

“That is what Dean told me.” He murmurs. “He told me that if things ended badly, I could just blame it on the holiday.” Y/n’s eyes narrow.

“Dean told you to do this?” Castiel’s eyes soften innocently, and he tilts his head.

“I asked him for advice…I didn’t know how to approach this.”

“Plus, you kids are just too damn lovesick.” Castiel pulls away from y/n quickly, his back straightening.

“Dean.” Dean’s eyebrows raise, and he smirks quickly.

“Yep. You see- I’m very conflicted here. You’re my best friend,” he points to Castiel- “but…you’re my sister.” His gaze turns to y/n. “On the one hand, I want my best friend to get out there- get the girl he wants.” His face twists in slight discuss, and he shudders slightly. “But then again…it’s my sister. I don’t want him to screw my sister- hell, I don’t want anyone to screw my sister.” Castiel’s head tilts curiously.

“I am not ‘screwing’ your sister,” Castiel says, going as far to put air-quotes around the word. “I’m not quite sure what you mean by that- but I can assure you, we are not ‘scr-”

“Cas!” Castiel turns to y/n, his hands still up, midair-quote. She reaches forward and grabs his hands, bringing them down. “Don’t…don’t do that, please.” She mumbles, glaring at Dean. “Let’s just go, okay?” Cas moves forward quickly, leaning down and whispering in her ear, still clearly confused. She jumps back and smacks him slightly. “C-cas, you can’t say that!” His eyebrows furrow in confusion, and he tilts his head.

“I don’t understand,” he stumbles backward when Dean grabs his sleeve, and Dean grabs his neck, somewhat roughly.

“Listen, Cas, I’ll explain it to you later, okay? You got the girl, now it’s time for the talk.”

“The talk?” Sam and Cas ask at the same time, Sam’s expression slightly more horrified than Dean’s. Dean nods.

“The ‘hurt her and we kill you’ talk.” Dean clarifies, smacking his brother. “Don’t think so dirty, Sammy.” Sam stutters, attempting to find an excuse as Castiel slinks away from Dean, and jogs up to y/n.

He puts his arm around her tentatively and places a soft kiss on her temple. “Are you upset?” He whispers, closing his eyes as he leans his head on hers.

“No, of course not. I just…you really need to talk to Dean about what some of that stuff means.” Castiel nods.

“I will make sure to ask him later, y/n.” She grins, and shakes her head, glancing down at the ground as they walk. After a while, Castile sighs loudly, and murmurs: “So, did I really get you? Are we…” Castiel’s brows furrow as he thinks of a way to describe it. “…together now?” Y/n smiles softly, and nods.

“Yeah, if you want.” She says. Castiel swallows, and smiles.

“Well, I’d really like that. Oh, and y/n?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy New Year.”


End file.
